FFIV: The Dragoons Tale
by thebestthereis
Summary: Sori is a new Dragoon and a black mage who has been assigned to train with Kain. The normal FFIV story continues with her tied in it. How will the others like her , how will she change the story and how will she change Kain. Kain/Sori Cecil/Rosa Rydia/Edg
1. Chapter 1: Sunrise Kiss

**AN: Ok this is my first try at a fanfiction. The couples implied are Rydia x Edge , Cecil x Rosa , Sori (original character)xKain. The story is set in the period after the Tower of Zot and before the underground section of the game. Bear with me I will update soon and have pictures of Sori on deviantART (bestteentitansclub) soon! Thanks and please Review!**

Kain sat up and sighed. This was the third night his sleep had left him. Ever since the King assigned him an apprentice Dragoon , Sori. She's a good kid really just something about her spooks me , Kain thought to himself. He decieded he would walk around it was almost time to wake up anyway. As he walked out the door of his room , he heard someone singing and started to follow the sound.

"I run past trying to quench my love for you I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help Couldn't even help you share all of the pain But it appears you kept your pain secret from me"

Kain moved in closer to hear better. It was Sori. She had a beatiful voice. To be honest he didnt remember her voice , did she ever speak today?

"To live my life innocently I never look back I usually turn my back and depart again On the lonely rail I'm going to follow you forever No matter the pain Through the darkness of this world if I have to Cuz you'll be there to light the way for me Cross over the end of time with me So that our weakness Won't defeat our..."

"Kain!" She exclaimed and blushed. She started to run inside when Kain grabbed her hand. "Sori that was beatiful. I loved it." Her face was as red as his. Kain now had both her hands. "You looked beatiful as well"  
He took his helment off. And as the sun rose to Baron , Sori recieved a short , first , kiss from Kain. He departed her and she stood amazed. She looked to the sun and was so dazed she forgot today was her first day of "training" so she went inside got her stuff and headed down to meet Kain.


	2. Chapter 2: The Underworld

**AN:Hey everyone hope you enjoy Chapter 2 please enjoy and review! - Shelby**

Sori ran down the stairs of Baron's castle to try to get to training on time. There were 3 other Dragoons besides Kain she had no clue what there names were. Kain was only back for a while so she would have to learn them. Kain, Cecil, Cid and Yang had been at the Tower of Zot saving Rosa and day after tomorrow they were departing for the Underworld, or at least that's what she had heard.

She stopped outside where Kain was looking at her agitated . After she had gone back inside this morning she had fallen asleep , her first day and she was late. Kain started walking inside and it started to rain. Sori just sat in the muddy grass trying hard not to fall asleep again and fail someone else. "Sori..." Kain groaned "If you stay outside you'll get sick". "So!" she replied. He sighed and started to walk back inside. Sori looked up to the sky and saw the rain was starting to let up. She climbed on the stair rail and jumped her way up to her room.

Next door she could hear Cecil and Rosa talking about their plans for collecting the underground crystals. She went outside her door to listen closer." How are we going to get through that mountain near Agart""Maybe Cid has some bomb or blasting device we could use." Forgetting she was spying she blurted out "You could use that Magma Rock! Theres a well in the center of the town it can go in." Cecil and Rosa just stared. "Oops , sorry!" "I'm Sori you guys must be Cecil and Rosa!""Oh yah your Kain 'apprentice' right?" If I can ever get to training on time." What do you need training for I saw you jump from that stair rail that had to be atleast 50 feet!"Sori blushed and simply changed the subject." So what do you guys need the crystals for anyway?" A sage named Golbez is planning to control the world with them all and we can't let that happen!" Good Luck I'm sure you'll need it!" Why don't you come with us? That jumping was amazing what else can you do?" I know most black magic spells" We leave day after tomorrow we'd be thrilled to have you with us Sori"Rosa said with a smile." Thanks guys see you guys later!" Sori said excitedly before she left the room.

"Wow getting to go on an adventure with those guys how fun" she thought to herself. Not paying attention she ran into something. Still not looking she started apologizing to it. She opened her eyes."Oh! Just a wall silly me" She went outside the rain had stopped and it was beautiful. The sun was setting and it wasn't to hot or too cold. She could hear Cid , the engineer working on the airship and the mages at the school chanting spells. Even through all the noise she started dozing off again out in front of the castle. Then , a shriek could be heard from the forest. She woke and started running to find what it was.


	3. Chapter 3: Cid Polledina

**AN: A mast is the thing on a ship with the sails for future reference and the music I listened to for this chapter: His World – Crush 40, Planet Tokyo – Puffy Ami Yumi, Chasin After You – Sera Myu and some of the FFIV music.**

A while ago Sori had decided it was a man's shriek but where was it from. She ran desperately hoping whoever it was would scream again so she could find them. Suddenly, she heard a crash and saw what it was. The airship's mast had broken and fallen. Sori put one and two together and figured it had been Cid who shrieked and she jumped to make sure he was ok.

"You okay Cid?"He looked up. "I'm Fine, but my poor airship…" and he went to sobbing.

~Meanwhile~

"Cecil, you can't let her go she's a child!" Kain sighed. I just don't want her to get hurt, he thought to himself. "I...I love her Cecil! That first day I saw her I was amazed by her. Sori's skills were greater than the rest of the dragoons, her black magic far greater than Tellah's could have ever been her beauty far greater than Venus's and her heart to soft for a guy like me." Rosa then spoke-up. "Kain she's going not just because she is a great help to our team but for the same reason I'm going with Cecil. You two love each other and for you two to be separated one of you if not both of you would kill yourself." Suddenly, a crash was heard from the deck with the airships. Everyone ran outside.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Sori said. Cid laughed, "I just accidentally cut the mast off." "How exactly do you do that 'accidentally'?" Kain asked. Cid paused. "Well Cid?" Yang asked. (dude like first line of his OMG!) Cid lay silent as his eye lids closed.

**AN: yah... sorry for LATE UPDATE but here it is i will write more... ..... maybe another fanfic as well as this one on Loveless or Fruba**


End file.
